


Homecoming

by Alice_In_Tumblr_Land



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Shy!Gavin, popular!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land/pseuds/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes Michael but doesn't know how to tell him. Michael jokes about Gavin being gay, only to find out more about the joke than he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Each section is told by someone's POV. First section is third person. Michael and Gavin are seniors in high school.

"Hey Gavin," shouted Michael down the school hallway. Everybody turned their heads and looked at the Brit. He was considered top of his class, the guy everybody wanted, but Michael didn't see him as a popular guy, he saw a stupid dumb Brit who won't shut up. 

Gavin smiled and walked to Michael, who was walking towards him. "Wot Micoo?" Gavin said. They started walking to their next destination. Gavin had lunch, Michael had Chemistry. "Wanna hang out after school?" Michael said, giving Gavin a nudge in the arm. "Haha fine, I have to tell my mum though." He said, then they parted ways.   
Gavin walked to his locker, got a brown paper bag out of his locker, and went to the cafeteria. He sat down in his normal spot, across from Ray and Geoff. Lindsay came over and sat next to Gavin, she seemed cool.

....

"Ray you bitch" Lindsay said. The whole table laughed. I was going to say a joke, but a blonde girl came up to us and said "Hey uh Gavin, you wanna go to the dance with me?" I've been getting asked out since I moved to America last year. It doesn't help how Homecoming is in a few weeks, I get asked every other day. "Uhh let me think? No" I said. She put an arm on my shoulder "But Gav-" she started to say, with a puppy dog face. I learned to not give into that face. "No" I said, cutting her off. She signed and walked away. 

"Bloody Americans" I said under my breath, causing Ray to spit out some of his milk. "Ok," he said whipping milk off his face, "that was utter satisfaction." I laughed and went about my lunch like normal. "So Gavin, wanna hang out after school?" Geoff said. "Can't. Going to Michael's." I said. They all got quiet. "Have you told him yet?" He said. "Not yet, still not sure how he's going to react to hearing his best friend is gay." I said. I realized I was gay two years ago, and only told my friends in England, and Geoff, Ray, Lindsay, Ryan, And Jack, not Michael. To be fair though, they all found out on accident, I want to actually tell Michael before he finds out on his own. 

.....

I hate Chemistry. Mrs. Whatsherface is a real pain in the ass. She keeps going on about how in Physics we will learn this, why don't you teach us some Chemistry in Chemistry, huh?! The bell rang and I was saved. I had study hall with Gavin then I'm out. All hour long we joked. Normally we can't talk at all, but our teacher never showed so the whole class did whatever till the bell rang. 

When the bell did ring, we got in my car, and drove to my house. "Why don't you ever let me drive?" Gavin said. "You idiot you have to have a drivers license to drive." I said. He's so dumb. He chuckled and got out his phone. He called his 'mum', and after a few "ok.....ok.....ok....love you." He said "she said yeah I can go over, which is good considering the fact that we're almost to your house." I laughed as I pulled into the driveway. 

"You do know my parents are out of town for work right?" I said. "No, but it's us. Do you really think we will have a party?" He said. I laughed and said "Yeah I guess so." We walked inside my house. It wasn't much, a two story home with grey siding. We went to the kitchen and got out the three C's we call it, cookies, chips, and coke. 

.........

"So how was Mrs. Drest?" I asked. "Who?" "Your chemistry teacher dude. Do you know her name?" "Oh no, I call her Mrs. Whatsherface, and she made class go by sooo looongggg" Michael said. I laughed with a cookie in my mouth. "You idiot" he said, walking to the living room, I followed like normal. We grabbed the Xbox controllers and turned on the system. "What game?" He asked. "I don't care." I said, he put in GTAV. 

"So how many girls asked you out today Mr. Free?" Michael said. "About 3, all doing the same tricks" "I still don't get why you don't say yes to some of them, there hot girls!" "I just don't really want a girlfriend" I said, making Michael think I didn't want to be in a relationship, but really not wanting a girlfriend, I want a boyfriend.   
He killed me like two tie times in a row. "You jerk" I said when he won. Michael laughed, man I love that laugh. "I can't hear you with all those dicks in your mouth, what was that?" He said. I laughed and said "Very funny but at least I don't have one in my bum". We played for a while till he asked "Who do you like?" I looked over at him with a confused face. "What? Why are you asking?" He was silent then paused the game and sat back into his chair. "Well," he started, "I was thinking. You hang out with Lindsay a lot and I started thinking that you guys do hang out A LOT, so yeah. Who do you like?" 

......

Gavin stared at me with a blank face, but also a confused one. His green eyes were staring at the distance, then at me, then into the distance. His mouth was half open half closed. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shakes his head a little and says "What?! No I don't like her!" He said. "Hmmm not so sure" I said with a smirk on my face, he's such a liar. "I'm not lying!" He said, chucking a cookie at me. I picked it up and ate it. "Ok if you say so Mr. Tuggey" I joked. Gavin attacked me, even though he thinks he's stronger than me. I pushed him off while I laughed, his face was beet red with anger. 

He finally calmed down. We changed games a few times but got to the point where we were tired of video games for now. We ordered a pizza and turned on the TV and was searching for something to watch. "What are you really afraid of?" I asked him. "Why are you asking me questions?" He said with a sigh. "Cause I saw 'snakes on a plane' and remembered you are scared of snakes. What else?" He stared at the TV, then looked down. 

"Well," he said, "there is this one thing" looking at his feet. I sat up. "What?!" I said. He looked at me and chuckled. "You freak me out when your eyes get big like that you know?" He said. "Is that it?" I said. He looked at his feet again. "No" how am I going to get this out of him?

.....

I don't want to tell him. I could say I'm really afraid of death or blood or something like that, but honestly it's telling him I'm gay, and that I like him. I never told anyone I like Michael, and for Michael to be the first to know? That could ruin everything. I held an empty coke can in my hand, moving it around in my hands. I felt Michael's stare at me. I was slouched over, my elbows on my knees, head held low. I bit my lower lip thinking of the idea of telling. I did want to tell him, and if I don't tell him soon then he'll ask one of the guys and find out. 

I sighed and sat back onto the couch. I saw in the corner of my eye Michael staring at me still. I was still looking at the coke can. I looked over at him. I have to tell him. I'm going to tell him. I'm GOING to tell him. But as I opened my mouth to talk, I froze and closed it again and looked at the can. I can't do this. Not yet. "Dude, if you think I'm going to laugh at you, I'm not." He said. I looked at him in the eyes. His brown eyes were locked on mine. 

"I'm afraid of...." I started. Am I sure of this? "I'm afraid of getting hurt, and this other thing but that's not important" I said. It's not a lie, I don't want to get hurt, but not what I was going to say at first. "Explain" he said. "Why do you do this to me?" I said, putting the back of my head on the couch. "Cause I'm curious. Now explain" ugh whhhhy? "Well, I guess, I mean," I said. How do I word this without saying I'm gay?

....

I can tell he doesn't want to tell me. He does that thing where he moves his hands around, he does that when he's nervous. He bites his lips and looks down. Poor Gavin, this thing is getting at him. "Ok" he said, turning towards me and putting the can down. "You have to promise me you won't laugh. You won't judge me" he said. He must be really serious about this. "Oh course, what's up?" I said. He sighed and started. 

"Ok, no one knows this. I'm afraid of getting hurt, like heart broken hurt. I've been hurt before, I caught them cheating on me with a guy named Caleb, a American. I moved to away a month later and I broke up with them before I left. I was crushed." "Wow dude, I'm sorry? What's her name?" He closed his eyes. "This is the part I didn't want to tell you" He said. He sighed and said something fast and quiet. "What?" I said. He did the same thing again. "What?" He opened his eyes and yelled "Michael I'm gay!" I was shocked. "The Her is a he, Dan. We dated for two year. I meant to tell you when we became friends but I didn't want to hurt our friendship" he said. 

.....

I saw Michael look at me. I looked down at my hands. "I don't like keeping things from you, honestly. Your the first person I told, the others found out accidentally" I said. I felt a tear go down my face. I whipped it away with my hand and said "Michael, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you. I've tried so many times but I couldn't do it" "What was it like?" He said. I looked at him. "What?" "What was it like? Did you like him? What'd you guys do?"

I stared at him, he's taking this surprisingly well. "Umm," I said sitting up, "well we didn't talk a lot. We did at first but not at the end" "Why? Was it cause you caught him cheating?" "No, it was umm," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, when you say you didn't talk a lot, do you mean cause you were always in each other's mouths?" He said. I nodded and glanced at him. "Oh" he said, raising his eyebrows. He looked down a little. "If it makes you feel better, I never kissed a person" he said. "No way, you dated Lindsay for like 5 years. How could you guys never kiss?" "We just didn't" He looked at me. 

....

"So you said you were scared of doing another thing. What's that?" I said. His eyes got big. "Uhhh" he said. What else could he be hiding? He schooled his bum closer to me. We were next to each other. "Ok fine" he said. He bit his lip like normal. He stared at me with his green eyes. "Dude just say it already!" I yelled. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm and moist. His eyes were closed but mine were open. I was tense, but he was relaxed. I felt my eyes start to close and relax. His hand moved up to my waist, having me finally close my eyes. I fell into it. My hands moved to his head and into his thick sandy hair. I don't want him to stop, but at the same time I do. I'm not gay, why do I love this? It is Gavin though, so I'm doing what every girl in school dreams of doing. 

He pulled away a little, but close enough to where I could feel his breaths. We had our eyes closed, and he rested his forehead on mine. He chuckled a little and I did the same. "What are we doing?" I asked with a smile, opening my eyes at his. "I don't know" he said back with a laugh. His green eyes looked at mine. We stared at each other, smiling. 

"Michael?" He said. "Yeah?" I said. He stared at me with those beautiful green eyes. "Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" He said. My heart jumped a little. Why am I feeling this feeling. I stumbled out a "Yes" in a soft whisper. He smiled and gave me another kiss. God he's amazing.


End file.
